


CONGELADO

by Son_AviAgreste



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidents, Car Accidents, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_AviAgreste/pseuds/Son_AviAgreste
Summary: ¿Cómo una simple visita al pueblo natal de tu novio puede resultar en desastre?Eso se preguntaba Óbito, antes de terminar solo en la noche, en medio de la nada y muriéndose de frío.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	CONGELADO

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no son míos, créditos por ellos a su respectivo autor: Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para la elaboración de esta historia.

CONGELADO

Óbito y Kakashi llevaban ya bastante tiempo saliendo. El pelinegro se le había declarado a Kakashi una noche de invierno hace ya un par de años, y desde el momento en que él lo acepto en su vida, lo volvió el hombre más feliz de todos.

Sin embargo había un problema. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos Óbito nunca conoció a la familia del pelo plata (a excepción de su media hermana menor Rin a quien conoció en preparatoria cuando los tres estudiaban juntos), y es que ese tema para Óbito era muy estresante, por un lado quería conocerlos y hacerles saber que volvería a Kakashi muy feliz, pero una parte más profunda de él tenía miedo, miedo a que pensaran que no era suficiente.

Fue por eso que cuando Kakashi le dijo que su familia quería conocerlo para esas fechas de víspera navideña se sintió muy nervioso y estresado. ¡Y vaya que lo estaba! Pues a pesar de que el platinado tratara de calmarlo el miedo ya lo había invadido.

En ese momento se dirigían a Konoha, un pueblo pequeño dentro del país del fuego del cual provenía su novio y en el que la mayoría de su familia vivía, además de ser el centro de reunión de la misma.

Por diversas situaciones complicadas habían salido unas cuantas horas después de lo estimado y por lo tanto muy tarde. 

El auto blanco en el que viajaban avanzaba por entre la carretera, confundiéndose su color con la blanca nieve que caía en los alrededores. el frío era inmenso y, tanto Kakashi como Óbito trataban de mantenerse en calor. Y es que en el momento en el que partieron el frío era por mucho menos al que tenían actualmente y en serio ambos se lamentaban el haber guardado la mayoría de sus abrigos y ropa cálida en las maletas (las cuales se encontraban en lo más profundo de la cajuela del auto acompañadas de regalos y cosas inútiles que Óbito llevaba para la familia de su novio).

El bosque que se levantaba a su lado izquierdo tenía un aspecto tenebroso y esto aumentaba gracias a la profunda oscuridad de la noche, mientras que del otro lado, después del carril contrario, se encontraba un enorme precipicio al que aquella pequeña calle pavimentada se juntaba, y es que, él camino de carretera ni siquiera se vería en la profunda oscuridad de no ser por las luces del auto.

El ambiente entre los dos presentes en aquel auto era cálido y tranquilo y ambos se mantenían serenos, aunque temblorosos, mientras una ligera tonada de música salía del estéreo.

Fue en ese entonces que la mala suerte apareció. Uno de los neumáticos del auto reventó con un estruendoso prooooorp. Óbito como pudo maniobro el volante para evitar volcarse y una vez el vehículo estuvo totalmente detenido, ambos salieron de él para corroborar lo sucedido.

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no puede ser! ¿¡tenía que reventarse una llanta justo ahora!? ----gritó desesperado Óbito a la vez que alumbraba la escena con una lampara que siempre guardaba en el auto y se sujetaba la cabeza con dramatismo.

\---- ¡Rayos!, tendré que llamar a una grúa. Espera me un momento ----habló Kakashi alejándose un poco de la escena con su celular en la mano. Una vez distante marco un número registrado. ----Hola, Rin... Necesitamos ayuda... un neumático se reventó cuando íbamos de camino... ajá... gracias. -Kakashi colgó la llamada a su hermana a la vez que soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Caminó nuevamente hacia el pelinegro mientas se abrazaba a sí mismo con frío, ¿y cómo no? si con esa bufanda blanca y la delgada chamarra gris que traía puesta no era suficiente para apaciguarlo. ----Tendremos que esperar, mi hermana llamara a una grúa.

Óbito se dio cuenta de la acción de su pareja, guardo la lámpara en su bolsillo junto a su celular, se acerco a él y lo abrazó.

\----Te estás congelando bakakashi ----susurro en el oído del menor, quien solo correspondió al abrazo.

<> Pensó.

~

~

~

Se encontraban abrazados dentro del auto temblando cuando, después de una hora de horrible espera, divisaron a lo lejos una luz que parecía ser la de otro vehículo. Óbito alterado se separó del abrazo y salió a la calle tratando que el otro conductor, pese a la oscuridad lo viera hacer señas y pudiera ayudarlos.

Este se detuvo frente a ellos y de él salió un hombre rubio con una enorme chamarra roja. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ese hombre manejaba una grúa.

<> Se dijo a si mismo.

\----Gracias a Dios que llegó.

\----Lamento la demora. Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze. Me costó un poco de trabajo encontrarlos, además de que debo admitir que están muy lejos del pueblo.

Óbito se abstuvo de reclamarle por la tardanza. No quería que le pasara lo mismo que en aquel capitulo de Drake y Josh, ¡No señor! ----No se preocupe ----sonrió.

El hombre rubio, quien se hizo llamar Minato se acercó al remolque y estiró la cadena con un gancho para después engancharla a la parte delantera del auto blanco.

Kakashi bajó del auto y se acercó a su pareja y al hombre rubio.

\----Hora de irnos ----habló secamente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo aún temblando.

Minato se dio cuenta de ello ----si quiere puede irse en la parte delantera del remolque, hay calefacción y tengo un par de mantas -le dijo Minato a Kakashi y este solo asintió para dirigirse a la puerta.

\----Entonces yo iré en el nuestro -bufo Óbito para también acercarse a la puerta y subirse en el asiento del piloto.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros y se subió al asiento del piloto. Sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón. La grúa encendió con un fuerte rugido y en ese momento a Óbito le pareció escuchar la voz de Kakashi llamándolo sin embargo decidió ignorarlo.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante por medio de un estremecimiento ¡se estaba muriendo de frío! Así que con un puchero en los labios y con el pensamiento de irse con los demás y poder entrar en calor se bajó del auto y caminó en dirección a las puertas de la grúa.

¡Gran error! Pues en el momento en que Óbito se disponía a avanzar, la grúa arrancó junto al auto enganchado dejándolo atrás.

\---- ¡NO, ESPEREN! ----gritó Óbito con todas sus fuerzas, mientras corría tras ellos, pero estos ya estaban tan lejos que no lo escucharían ----no me... dejen ----murmuró lo ultimo para sí mismo.

Una vez se detuvo vio la hora en su celular. 2:37 am. Su celular tenía poca carga y en ese momento se maldigo por no haberlo cargado antes de partir.

Trató de llamar a Kakashi una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y nada. Asustado miró a su alrededor con la lámpara encendida de su celular para poder ver mejor. Y sin más que hacer comenzó a caminar dejando un rastro de pisadas tras de él, las cuales pronto se cubrirían con la nieve que comenzaba a caer.

~

~

~

Sus manos temblaban, sus ojos ardían y su cabeza comenzaba a doler le tanto por el estrés que no podía pensar correctamente. Llevaba ya casi una hora caminando y debido a la baja batería de su celular, estableció intentar llamar a Kakashi cada diez minutos ¡pero ese maldito seguía sin contestarle! Daba gracias al cielo que afortunadamente haya estado usando una chamarra muy gruesa o de lo contrario ya sería historia. Hacia unos momentos había recordado la lámpara que tenía en su bolsillo así que comenzó a usarla y guardar su batería para las llamadas.

La nieve le dificultaba cada vez más el caminar y ese día, después de tantos años admitía que tenía miedo, miedo a morir solo de hipotermia, miedo a no ver a Kakashi más y miedo a que él se quedara solo. Por que Kakashi era la única razón de querer salir de ese congelador.

Óbito no tenía familia, desde que tiene memoria jamás conoció a sus padres y es por eso que cuando Kakashi llego a su vida lo hizo muy feliz. Se había prometido a si mismo acompañarlo por siempre, y de hecho, tenía planeado pedirle matrimonio al peli plata justo a la media noche entre Navidad y Noche Buena.

La nieve había cesado. Mientras tanto la grúa se detuvo fuera de un taller mecánico. Kakashi soltó una última risita y salió del vehículo dando por terminada la charla amena que aquel rubio y él habían mantenido durante la última hora. Caminó en dirección al auto blanco con la intención de avisarle a su pareja la llegada.

<> pensó Kakashi con una pequeña sonrisa abriendo la puerta del piloto. Sin embargo su expresión cambió a una de desconcierto al encontrar que no había nada, el vehículo estaba vacío, entonces ¡¿en donde carajo estaba Óbito?! 

Rápidamente sacó su celular del bolsillo para darse cuenta de la gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenia así que tecleó el número de Óbito. Sus manos temblaban y se movían torpemente tratando de presionar los botones correctos lo cual en ese momento se le dificultaba mucho ---- ¡Minato! ¡Minato! ----el nombrado llego corriendo y se paró a su lado.

\---- ¿Que sucede Kakashi? ----preguntó un poco alarmado por el tono desesperado que este había usado para llamarle.

\----Es Óbito, e-él no está ----finalmente había podido teclear correctamente el numero, entonces marcó. Esperó unos segundos hasta que fue enviado directamente al buzón de voz. Volvió a intentarlo pero sucedió lo mismo. Kakashi gruñó de frustración. ----¡Vamos a regresar! ----le ordeno al rubio a su lado, este solo asintió con la cabeza y entro a la grúa nuevamente junto con el peli plata.

Óbito se detuvo un momento a descansar, se fijó en la hora en su celular para darse cuenta de que los 10 minutos de intervalos entre las llamadas ya habían pasado. Eran las 3:15 am. Solo le quedaba el 2% de batería, este sería su último intento de salvarse así que marcó nuevamente a su pareja.

Espero un par de segundos y entonces el buzón de voz entró, el número de Kakashi estaba ocupado. Volvió a marcar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Un suspiro frustrado salió de sus labios y las lágrimas que se arremolinaron en sus ojos amenazaron con caer. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría para que el frío lo terminara? Acaso ¿Kakashi se daría cuenta se su ausencia demasiado tarde? No pudo seguir evitándolo así que sus lágrimas cayeron. Temblando y ya sintiéndose un poco débil se sentó a la orilla de la carretera. Lo único que lo acompañaba y evitaba que cayera en la oscuridad era la lámpara.

\----Lo siento Kakashi -habló a la nada ----no podré estar contigo, no podré conocer a tu familia, no podré casarme contigo y no podré hacerte feliz. 

Música se escuchaba de fondo y ésta inmediatamente le recordó a Kakashi pues aquella canción era la que tenia predeterminada para sus llamadas. Espera ¡Kakashi! Inmediatamente tomo el celular entre sus manos para darse cuenta con gran felicidad que su pareja lo llamaba. Contestó.

\----¡Obito!, ¡¿estás bien?

\----S-si lo estoy p-pero me dejar...

La llamada se cortó. La batería se había terminado. Óbito gruñó enojado a la par que arrojaba su teléfono al suelo con fuerza y este se rompía (en realidad era lo que menos le importaba).

Se reincorporó con fuerza secándose las lágrimas y, con las esperanzas nuevamente elevadas siguió caminando, lo más seguro es que su bello platinado ya viniera en camino.

No supo cuanto mas había avanzado y, cuando estaba a punto de caer rendido nuevamente pudo divisar un par de luces a lo lejos. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Kakashi logró ver la silueta de su pareja a lo lejos gracias a las luces de la grúa y le hizo una seña a Minato, cabe decir que justo a tiempo pues Minato estaba a punto de atropellar a lo que él creía que era un fantasma, después de todo nunca se sabía. 

La grúa se detuvo y el peli plata se bajó de ella.

\---- ¡ÓBITO! ----gritó corriendo hacia el nombrado. 

Una vez estuvieron juntos ambos se abrazaron, uno de ellos tembloroso y aun cansado y el otro aliviado después de tanta preocupación.

\----Tenia miedo de no volver a verte ----susurró Óbito a Kakashi en el oído.

\----Yo también. Ven bobito, entremos a la grúa ----caminaron hacia la mencionada y entraron mientras Minato cubría al azabache con una manta.

Ahora Óbito estaba seguro de algo, no había nada a lo que le temiera más que el perder a Kakashi, ni siquiera a su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot está inspirado en hechos reales, lo descrito aquí le sucedió a una tío mío en las fechas festivas cuando él y mi tía iban a nuestro pueblo natal para pasar la navidad.
> 
> De hecho escribir esto fue muy divertido ya que, mientras lo hacía me acordaba de las caras y expresiones de mis tíos cuando nos contaron esta historia xd


End file.
